Problem: A giant and a dragon live next door to each other. The giant's house is $23$ meters tall. His house is $35$ meters shorter than the dragon's house. How tall is the dragon's house?
To find the ${\text{total}}$ height of the Dragon's house, we start with the height of the ${\text{Giant's house}}$, and add how many ${\text{meters shorter}}$ it is. $?$ $23$ $35$ Dragon's house Giant's house meters shorter $\begin{aligned} {\text{Giant's house}} + {35} &= {\text{Dragon's house}} \\\\ {23} + {35} &= {\Box} \end{aligned}$ Let's add to find the total height of the Dragon's house. $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${23} + {35} = {58}$ The dragon's house is ${58}$ meters tall.